


Fan Vid:  True Love  (John & Sherlock)

by Michelle221b



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Video, YouTube, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle221b/pseuds/Michelle221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Sherlock fan vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid:  True Love  (John & Sherlock)

I did a fan video of our boys to the music of Pink's True Love!! Check it out:

http://youtu.be/mCge2DlCwag


End file.
